Saranghae, Nae Appa,,!
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: "Thileooo,, Luhannie mau ikut Eommaaaa."/"Appa jahaaaattt,, Luhan benci Appa"/"Appa mohon, jangan membenci Appa"/"ahahahaha,,, Luhan gak punya Eommaa,,"/ "Saranghamnida, Nae Appa"/ Sepanjang hidupnya, Luhan terus membenci Appanya, Kris Wu, yang dianggapnya telah memisahkannya dari Eommanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi 14 tahun yang lalu? EXO. Luhan. Kris. slight!HunHan. slight!KrAy


Saranghae, Nae Appa,,!

By: 0312_luLuEXOticS

Main Cast: Luhan, Kris

Other Cast: Sehun, Lay, EXO Members, Jiwoon (OC), Yura (OC)

Genre: Family, Angst(gagal), Sad, BL, Romance (tapi miniiiimmm sekali)

Rate: T

Lenght: OneShot

**Note:** Semua cast di sini, Liyya cuma pinjem namanya aja. Cerita ASLI milik Liyya. Terinspirasi dari lagunya BTOB yang berjudul 'Father'. Ada yang pernah dengar atau bahkan punya lagu itu? Kalau ada, itu lagu Highly Recommended untuk didengarkan sambil baca ff ini. Liyya juga minta maaf buat Kkamjong n Chan2 yang sudah Liyya nistakan di ff ini.

.

.

HAPPY READING^^

.

.

_**Seoul, 17 Ju**__**ni**__** 2013**_

Luhan menatap jam yang tepajang manis di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 02.00 dini hari. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Dia sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, tapi rasa kantuk itu tidak kunjung datang. Besok adalah hari kelulusannya, dan Luhan merasa sangat gugup. Bukan karena acara itu. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya resah. Sebuah pertanyaan terpatri di dalam pikirannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Apakah Appanya akan datang?

Mengapa dia bertanya-tanya seperti itu? Bukankah seorang ayah pasti akan menghadiri upacara kelulusan anaknya? Apalagi saat anaknya berpredikat sebagai lulusan terbaik saat itu. Mungkin ayah-ayah yang lain akan seperti itu. Dengan bangga bercerita pada rekan-rekan bisnisnya tentang prestasi anaknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah Luhan? Sepertinya ceritanya akan sedikit berbeda. Karena sejauh yang Luhan ingat, hubungan keduanya tidak baik. Luhan membenci Appanya. Membenci seorang Kris Wu dengan segenap hatinya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan ibunya? Luhan bahkan tidak ingin melihat wanita itu. Wanita yang telah meninggalkannya. Wanita yang telah membangun kesalahpahaman antara Luhan dan Appanya dan membuatnya membenci Kris selama ini.

**~O.O~**

_**Seoul, 25 April 1999**_

Luhan kecil menutup telinganya mendengar suara jeritan dan tangisan yang berasal dari ruang tamu. Di sana, dia melihat Appa dan Eommanya sedang bertengkar hebat. Eomma Luhan meneriaki Appanya sambil terus menangis. Selalu begitu selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Mereka bahkan lupa tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 4 tanggal 20 kemarin.

Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu mengapa mereka begitu. Dia sama sekali tidak memahami kata-kata yang dilontarkan sang Eomma pada Appanya. Tapi, melihat Eommanya tersayangnya menangis di depan matanya, Luhan kecil langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau Appa telah menyakiti Eommanya. Membuatnya menangis. Dan Luhan benci itu. Dia benci melihat Eommanya menangis. Dia lebih suka saat melihat Eommanya tersenyum. Eomma akan sangat cantik saat tersenyum. Karena itu, dia benci Appanya.

Luhan membenci Appanya yang telah membuat senyuman itu hilang dari wajah Eommanya.

Luhan kecil berbalik pelan menuju kamarnya. Menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya ke atas kasur, di antara boneka-boneka kesayangannya dan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut. Luhan tertidur. Tidak mengetahui langkah kaki Appanya yang masuk ke kamarnya beberapa menit kemudian. Tidak merasakan ciuman sayang Appanya di keningnya. Dan tidak mendengar bisikan halus yang keluar dari bibir Appanya.

"Maafkan Appa Lu. Kau harus mendengar itu semua. Tapi kau harus tahu baby, Appa sangat menyayangimu. Jaljayo sweet heart!" bisik Kris sambil mengusap-usap kepala Luhan sayang.

**. . . . .**

_**Seoul, **__**1 Mei**__** 199**__**9**_

"Eomma? Mengapa memathukkan baju ke dalam kopel? Apa kita akan pelgi bellibur?" tanya Luhan kecil dengan polosnya saat melihat Eomma nya sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya. Eomma Luhan hanya diam saja. Dia tidak menoleh ataupun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Bahkan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kalau Luhan ada di situ. Dia terus memasukkan baju-bajunya dengan tatapan kosong dan airmatanya.

"Eomma akan pergi Lu." Kris menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sambil memeluk Luhan sayang.

Luhan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Appanya yang memeluknya, perhatiannya masih tertuju pada Eommanya. Dia bingung, mengapa Eomma mau pergi?

"Eomma mau pelgi kemana? Luhannie ikut, ne?" Yura menutup kopernya kemudian berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Dia sudah ditunggu di depan rumahnya. Yura hanya menatap anaknya sekilas kemudian menatap Kris dengan tatapan memohon.

"Luhan-ah, mengapa kau tidak bermain saja di kamarmu? Bukankah tadi Appa membelikan mainan baru?" bujuk Kris.

"Thileooo! Luhannie mau ikut Eommaaaa!" rengeknya.

"Luhan sayang, Luhannie tidak bisa ikut Eomma. Luhannie tidak boleh ikut!" ucap Kris lembut kemudian membawa tubuh kecil Luhan dalam gendongannya.

"Thileoooo! Luhannie mau sama Eomma! Eomma jangan pergi, huwaaaa." Luhan mulai menangis, memohon, dan meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Appanya.

"Yura-ya, pergilah, palli! Jangan khawatirkan Luhan. Aku akan mengurusnya!" Dengan itu, Yura pun melangkah, membutakan matanya dan menulikan telinganya dari suara tangisan Luhan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Andwaaaee! Eomma jangan pelgiii! Eomma jangan tinggalkan Luhannie, hiks, hiks, Appa, Luhan mau ikut Eomma. Lepathkan Luhan, huwaaaa!" Kris mempererat gendongannya pada Luhan. Tidak diperdulikannya tendangan-tendangan kecil dari kaki kecil Luhan. Setelah mendengar deru suara mobil di depan rumahnya menjauh, dia membawa Luhan ke kamarnya. Luhan langsung berlari menuju kasur kecilnya. Menyembunyikan tubuh nya di bawah selimut. Menangis.

"Eommaaaaa, hiks hiks. Eommaaa, kenapa Luhannie tidak boleh ikut? Hiks hiks,"

"Appa jahaaaaaatttt! Luhannie benci Appaaaa!" teriak Luhan dari balik selimutnya.

DEG

Kris menatap miris pada Luhan. Tanpa terasa airmatanya jatuh setetes demi setetes. Luhan, anaknya membencinya!

Saat dirasa kalau Luhan sudah tenang, Kris membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil Luhan. Dia tertidur. Kris menghapus sisa-sisa airmata di kedua pipi Luhan dan mencium keningnya.

"Maafkan Appa baby. Maafkan Appa. Luhannie, adalah hal terbaik dan terindah yang pernah Appa dapatkan dan miliki. Luhannie sangat berharga bagi Appa. Karena itu, Appa minta maaf sayang. Appa mohon, jangan membenci Appa!" ucap Kris lirih.

Luhan membenci Appanya, yang telah membuatnya kehilangan Eommanya malam itu.

**. . . . .**

_**Seoul, **__**24 Desember **__**2000 (TK)**_

"Aaaahhh. Bethok Natal!" Baekhyun bersorak senang di kelasnya.

"Iyaaa, senangnyaaa, pasti nanti ada banyak kado. Yeheee," sahut KyungSoo.

"Eum, apa kalian sudah menghias pohon Natal? Aku akan menghiasnya dengan Eomma dan Appa nanti sepulang sekolah," ujar Chanyeol.

"Baekkie juga akan mengajak Eomma dan Appa menghiathnya belthama nanti." "Kyungie jugaaaa!" "Minnie jugaaa!"

"Luhannie mengapa diam saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan yang sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa sejak tadi.

"Uummm, aku—" "Ngapain Baekkie nanya ke Luhan. Dia kan tidak punya Eomma." Chanyeol memotong kalimat Luhan. "Benal itu. Cih, paling-paling dia juga tidak akan melayakan Natal dan diam saja di lumah. Dia kan cuma punya Appa. Dan Appa itu tidak bisa memasak apalagi menghiasi pohon Natal. Ahahahaha," sahut Jongin membuat hampir semua teman-teman Luhan menertawakannya.

"Kenapa kalian jahat sama Luhannie?" bela Minseok yang diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan membelanya. Jangan dekat-dekat dia. Lebih baik kita main saja ayook!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Minseok dan Kyungsoo menjauh dari Luhan.

Luhan kecil hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya yang perlahan menjauhinya. Dia berlari keluar kelas dan menangis di ayunan sekolah, sendiri. "Eomma, kapan Eomma pulang? Luhannie benci Appa. Hiks hiks."

Luhan membenci Appanya yang membuatnya kehilangan kebahagian Natalnya.

**. . . . .**

_**Seoul, 13 Juli 200**__**4**__** (Kelas 3 SD)**_

"Yeeeeeeyyy! Eomma lihat! Kyungie dapat peringkat satu lagi!" Kyungsoo menunjukkan raport nya pada Eomma nya. "Omooo! Uri Kyungie pintar sekali. Kalau begitu, haruskah kita meminta hadiah pada Appa?" tanya sang Eomma yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan senang dari Kyungsoo.

Luhan hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan. Hari ini pengambilan raport. Semua wali murid datang ke sekolah untuk mengambilkan raport anaknya, kecuali Luhan. Dia memang tidak mengatakan pada Appanya tentang hal ini. Dia tidak ingin Appa datang ke sekolah. Lagipula, kelihatannya, guru-guru juga tidak keberatan kalau Luhan mengambil raportnya tanpa Appanya.

"Lihat tuh, sepertinya Lulu iri dengan Kyungie. Ahahahaha," tiba-tiba saja Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah berada di hadapannya. "Aigooo, kasian sekali yang tidak punya Eomma, ckckckck." Chanyeol menimpali.

"Ahahahaha, Luhan gak punya Eommaaa! Luhan gak punya Eomma. Weeeekkk!"

Luhan hanya menatap mereka datar dan berlalu dari hadapan keduanya. Dia sudah terbiasa dihina seperti itu oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin. Dia bahkan sudah tidak menangis lagi sekarang. Yang dirasakannya saat itu hanya kebencian yang mendalam. Dia benci pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang membuatnya tidak memiliki teman. Bahkan Baekhyun, Minseok, dan Kyungsoo pun sekarang tidak pernah menyapanya lagi. Terlalu takut pada Chanyeol dan Jongin. Lagi-lagi, Luhan hanya sendiri. Tanpa teman.

Dan Luhan benci Appanya, yang melarangnya ikut dengan Eomma malam itu. Membuatnya tidak lagi memiliki seorang Eomma, dan membuatnya selalu menjadi bahan hinaan dan ejekan teman-temannya.

**. . . . .**

_**Seoul, 200**__**8**__** (Kelas 2 SMP)**_

Luhan kecil sudah menjadi Luhan remaja sekarang. Besar tanpa Eomma dan hanya bersama seorang Appa yang dibencinya lebih dari apapun membuatnya tumbuh menjadi berandalan. Semenjak Eommanya pergi, Luhan sama sekali tidak berbicara dengan Appanya. Berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali, dan pulang menjelang malam. Mengingat sekolah Luhan yang membubarkan murid-muridnya pukul 02.00 siang, entah apa yang dilakukannya seharian setelah pulang sekolah.

"Luhannie, kemana saja baru pulang sekarang? Kata Jung seonsaengnim kau membolos hari ini?"

Luhan tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Appanya. Dia bahkan hanya menganggap ocehan Appa sebagai angin lalu. Mengapa dia harus menjawab seribu pertanyaan dari Appanya jika Appa nya sendiri tidak bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan saja dari Luhan? Dimana Eommanya? Hanya itu yang Luhan tanyakan. Tapi sampai sekarang, tetap sama. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Kris.

Dan dia membenci Appanya yang menurutnya sengaja menjauhkan Eommanya darinya.

**. . . . .**

_**Seoul, **__**2009 (Kelas 3 SMP)**_

"Brugh!" tubuh kecil Luhan terhempas dengan kasar ke dinding kamar mandi sekolahnya. Di depannya, Jongin dan Chanyeol menyeringai sambil terus menghina dan menghajarnya. Luhan sendiri tidak tahu. Entah mengapa nasib senang sekali bermain-main dengannya sehingga dia terus-terusan satu sekolah dengan kedua berandalan tersebut.

"Yaaakkk, Wu Luhan. Kenapa kau masih berani muncul di sekolah, eoh? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau tidak ada yang menyukaimu di sini!" bentak Jongin.

Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Sedikit pun tidak terbesit rasa takut dalam dirinya walaupun mereka terus membentak, mengancam, bahkan memukilinya.

"Cuh!" Luhan membuang ludahnya yang sudah bercampur darah dengan kasar. "Apa urusanmu? Mereka tidak menyukaiku itu urusan mereka. Mengapa kalian yang merasa terganggu?"

Plakk. Satu tamparan di pipi kanannya. Hadiah dari Chanyeol atas ucapannya barusan. "Brengsekk! Kau bertanya mengapa kami terganggu, eoh!? Tentu saja kami terganggu. Satu sekolah denganmu. Namja lemah, tidak punya ibu, dan hanya mempunyai seorang ayah yang ternyata GAY!"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau Appanya—

"Ciihh, tidak penting darimana kami tahu. Kenyataannya memang begitu kan! Kau menyedihkan Wu Luhan. Memiliki keluarga yang seperti itu. Biar ku tebak, pasti ibumu meninggalkanmu dan ayahmu karena mengetahui kalau ayahmu itu GAY! Ahahahahaha." Jongin tertawa puas setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Setelah itu mereka kembali menghajar Luhan sampai mereka puas dan meninggalkan tubuh Luhan yang tergeletak lemas di lantai kamar mandi dengan luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Luhan membenci Appanya, yang membuat hidupnya menderita seperti ini.

**. . .**

_**Masih di hari yang sama...**_

BLAM

Luhan sengaja menutup pintu rumahnya dengan sedikit keras. Membuat kedua namja paruh baya yang sedang bercengkrama di ruang tamu terkejut dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya. Appanya dan kekasihnya -Lay. Luhan hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan yang sama. Tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Oh God! Luhannie, kamu kenapa? Mengapa badanmu penuh Luka? Kau berkelahi lagi? Sudah berapa kali Appa ingatkan jang—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Luhan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka Luhan. Kau—" Lay menghentikan kalimatnya saat Luhan menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan. Menyentuh. Ku!" ucap Luhan dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata-katanya tanpa menatap Lay. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba merasa sangat marah dan muak untuk terus berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Kris dan Lay.

"Luhan," panggil Kris membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. "Lay sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu tadi. Setidaknya makanlah dulu. Appa tidak ingin kau sakit," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak lapar. Dan kau! Berhentilah bersikap sok perhatian padaku. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan aku tidak butuh itu semua. Semua perhatianmu membuatku muak!" jawabnya datar.

"Wu Luhan! Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu pada Appamu!" bentak Kris. Tetapi, sesaat kemudian suaranya berubah lembut kembali. "Luhanniee,"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU! AKU TIDAK SUKA!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba. "Dan berhentilah mencampuri urusanku. Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Urus saja namjamu itu DAN BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU!" Dengan itu Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kris dan Lay di ruang tamu dengan wajah terkejutnya. Kris hendak menyusul Luhan kalau saja Lay tidak menghentikannya.

"Biarkan dia tenang dulu Yi Fan. Dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Nanti kalau dia sudah tenang, baru kau temui, ne." Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," ucap Lay lagi. "Biar ku antar."

BRAAAKKK

Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Membuang tas nya sembarangan dan membanting apapun yang bisa dibantingnya. Dia kesal. Sangat kesal. Dia kesal dengan dirinya, Appanya, Lay, teman-temannya, sekolahnya. Dia kesal dengan semuanya.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" teriaknya marah sambil terus membanting semua barang-barangnya.

Brugh

Luhan terduduk di samping tempat tidurnya setelah lelah berteriak dan menghancurkan kamarnya. Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun, Luhan menangis. Dia lelah dengan semua ini. Mungkin Luhan memang terlihat seperti berandalan dari luar. Tapi inilah dia yang sebenarnya. Lemah dan terluka.

"Hiks, hiks, Eommaaaa! Bogosipheoo! Hiks, hiks."

"Eomma, kau dimana? Mengapa aku tidak boleh ikut denganmu? Mengapa aku tidak boleh bertemu denganmu? Hiks, hiks."

"Eommaaaa, aku membenci Appa. Aku benci padanya Eommaaa, Luhan mohon, datanglah dan bawa Luhan pergi dari sini, hiks, hiks."

Luhan membenci Appanya yang berpacaran dengan Lay. Bukan karena Appanya dicap sebagai GAY. Bukan karena itu. Tapi karena Appanya terlihat bahagia saat bersama Lay. Appanya akan tersenyum manis tiap kali Lay ada di dekatnya. Dan Luhan membenci itu. Luhan benci melihat senyum Appanya, karena kenangan terakhir yang dimilikinya dari wajah ibunya adalah wajahnya saat menangis.

Luhan membenci Appanya yang bahagia di sana, sementara dirinya di sini selalu sendiri, merindukan ibunya dan terluka.

**. . . . .**

_**Seoul, 20 April 20**__**11**__** (Kelas 1 SMA**__**) **_

"Wu Luhan! Detention after school for two hours!" ucap Park Seonsaengnim saat dilihatnya Luhan tertidur di dalam kelasnya. "Sekarang cepat ke kamar mandi dan cuci mukamu!" lanjutnya.

Luhan hanya menatap gurunya malas dan berjalan keluar kelasnya menuju kamar mandi. Sedikitpun tidak merasa bersalah karena sudah tertidur di kelas. Biarkan saja. Toh cuma detention, duduk manis di dalam kelas selama dua jam bukan masalah baginya.

Dan di sinilah dia, di dalam kelasnya sambil melihat pemandangan di luar jendela, sedang menjalani hukuman dari Park Seonsangnim.

Cklekk

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu kelas yang baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang. Luhan tertegun menatap si pelaku yang sedang berjalan ke dalam kelas dengan senyum manisnya. Dia mengenal namja itu. Oh Sehun. Siswa terbaik di sekolah Luhan. Siswa paling berprestasi di sana. Siswa teladan plus ketua OSIS yang diidolakan oleh hampir seluruh siswa, termasuk Luhan. Tapi tidak seperti penggemarnya yang lain, Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk dekat dengan namja itu apalagi menunjukkan rasa sukanya. Luhan hanya menatapnya dari jauh. Mengacuhkannya saat tiba-tiba berpapasan dengannya.

Lalu, mengapa seorang siswa teladan bisa berada di ruang yang sama dengannya? Pikir Luhan.

Sehun membalik kursi yang ada di depan meja Luhan dan duduk di sana, menghadap Luhan. Dia terus memperhatikan Luhan, membuat Luhan menundukkan wajahnya malu.

'Sial! Mengapa dia duduk menghadapku? Kalau dia dihukum, bukankah seharusnya dia duduk menghadap papan tulis. Aiisshh, wajahku memanas, eottokhae?' batin Luhan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memainkan jari-jari tangannya dibawah meja karena gugup.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah Luhan saat itu tidak dapat menyebunyikan senyumnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Wu Luhan yang notabene nya adalah seorang berandalan di sekolahnya bisa bersikap malu-malu, tersipu dan gugup seperti ini.

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi. Kau sudah tahu namaku kan? Jadi, aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku," ucap Sehun. "Park Seonsangnim ada rapat guru, jadi beliau memintaku menggantikannya untuk mengawasimu di sini selama masa hukumanmu," lanjut Sehun.

'MWO?! 2 jam bersama Sehun?! Mimpi apa aku semalam?' Luhan semakin menundukkan wajahnya. Dia benci karena menjadi lemah di depan Sehun.

"Mengapa kau terus menunduk? Jangan bilang kalau kau tertidur lagi." Luhan sontak mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Saat matanya bertemu dengan manik indah milik Sehun, Luhan bisa merasakan kalau pipinya merona.

"Wajahmu merah, apa kau tidak enak badan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sehun sambil menyentuh kening Luhan.

Luhan menampik kasar tangan Sehun yang menyentuh keningnya. "Jangan sentuh aku. Aku tidak apa-apa, dan KAU, berhentilah berbicara padaku!" ujar Luhan ketus.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dan berteman denganmu. Apa itu salah?" tanya Sehun.

Teman? Sudah lama sekali sejak Luhan mengingat ada yang menyebutnya teman. Dia sudah terbiasa sendiri. Dan kini, namja bernama Sehun ini datang dan menawarkan pertemanan padanya. Haruskah ia menyambut tawaran itu?

"Ne, itu salah!" jawab Luhan singkat. "Dimana letak kesalahannya?" "Semuanya!"

"Salah satunya?" tanya Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Karena yang kau ajak untuk menjadi temanmu adalah aku! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau, Wu Luhan, namja yang dijauhi anak-anak karena issue tentang keluarganya. Namja yang dianggap berandalan oleh para guru di sekolah—"

"Lalu kenapa ingin berteman denganku?" Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun dengan pertanyaannya. "Kau sudah tahu predikatku di sekolah. Mengapa kau, Oh Sehun, siswa paling teladan dan berprestasi di sekolah bersikukuh ingin menjadi temanku? Apa karena para guru menyuruhmu mengubahku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu mengenalku," ujarnya santai sambil tetap tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

"Chh," Luhan mendecih mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sehun-ssi!" ucapnya dingin.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"…"

"Karena kau adalah Luhan!" jawabnya simpel.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Karena kau adalah Luhan. Aku tidak perduli apakah itu Wu Luhan, Park Luhan, Kim Luhan, atau apapun, asal itu Luhan yang saat ini ada di depanku, aku ingin berteman dengannya," ucap Sehun serius. Senyum manisnya tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

DEG

Luhan tersentak mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Baru kali ini ada orang yang benar-benar ingin berteman dengannya. Dia melihat ke balik mata Sehun, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari kata-kata Sehun. But he found nothing. Mata itu benar-benar memancarkan ketulusan dari pemiliknya.

Lagi-lagi pipi Luhan terasa panas. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat. Entah kenapa, dia merasa senang saat mendengar seseorang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Ditambah lagi kalau orang itu adalah Sehun. Luhan kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Haruskah ia menerima tawaran dari Sehun?

Sisa waktu hukuman yang dijalani Luhan mereka lalui dalam diam. Luhan masih terdiam, memikirkan semua kata-kata Sehun. Sampai kemudian suara Sehun menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Sehun meletakkan sebuah benda mungil seperti kado di depannya. Luhan memandang Sehun dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Saengil Chuka Hamnida, Luhan-ah!" ucap Sehun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

Lagi-lagi Luhan tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengucapkan itu padanya, selain Kris dan Lay tentunya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan semua perasaan yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya. Perlahan, jemari mungilnya meraih kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Sebuah gantungan kunci bergambar 'rusa' dan sebuah memo yang bertuliskan:

_**Saengil Chukahae, Luhan-ah. Aku menemukan kalau 'Lu' dalam namamu berarti 'rusa'. Jadi aku memberikanmu gantungan rusa ini. Let's be friend ^^ Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu. Jika aku melihat gantungan itu bergantung manis di tas mu, berarti kau menerima persahabatan yang ku tawarkan. Eotte?**_

Luhan tidak bisa membendung semua perasaannya lagi saat itu. tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh di pipinya, membasahi kertas memo kecil dari Sehun. Luhan menggenggam erat memo beserta gantungan kunci itu dalam genggamannya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Luhan menangis hebat saat itu. Tidak takut kalau-kalau ada yang melewati kelasnya saat itu. Sekali ini saja, bolehkah dia juga merasa bahagia seperti anak-anak lainnya?

Tanpa Luhan tahu, Sehun masih berdiri di depan kelas Luhan dan menyaksikan semuanya. Ingin sekali dia meraih Luhan dalam rengkuhannya saat melihat Luhan menangis seperti itu. Tapi dia tahu, jika dia melakukannya, itu akan memperburuk keadaan. Bisa jadi Luhan akan langsung menolaknya saat itu juga. Jadi, dia hanya berdiri di situ, mengamati Luhan dari sana.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, pikiran Luhan tidak dipenuhi dengan kebencian tiada akhirnya terhadap Appanya.

**. . . . .**

_**Seoul, **__**24 Desember**__** 20**__**11**__** (**__**Malam Natal) **_

"Kau mau kemana?" pertanyaan Kris menghentikan langkah Luhan. Dia menatap Kris datar sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "Bukan urusanmu!" dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Tidak lupa untuk membanting pintu depan. Saat sudah berada di luar, Luhan melihat Lay sedang memarkirkan mobilnya. Luhan hanya melewatinya tanpa menoleh ke arah Lay sama sekali. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Lay yang dilontarkan padanya. Luhan heran, setiap tahun selalu pertanyaan yang sama. Kenapa mereka masih repot-repot menanyakannya? Padahal mereka tahu kalau mereka tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun darinya.

Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Hanya kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menemani langkah kakinya. Malam ini malam Natal, siapa yang akan menghabiskan waktu berjalan di luar rumahnya? Semua orang pasti sedang merayakan Natal bersama keluarga mereka saat ini. Bersama ibu mereka.

Luhan memang selalu melakukan rutinitas berjalan tanpa arah saat Natal tiba. Dari pada harus berada di rumah bersama Kris dan Lay, pikirnya. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Luhan bukan berjalan tanpa arah. Untuk kali ini, dia memiliki tujuan. Sehun memintanya untuk menemuinya di sungai Han tadi pagi, dan Luhan sudah menyanggupinya.

Ya, Luhan akhirnya menerima persahabatan Sehun. Setelah 3 hari memikirkannya. Luhan tidak dapat memungkiri perasaannya lagi. Dia suka dengan kata 'teman' yang dilontarkan Sehun saat itu. dia menyukai kehadiran Sehun saat semua orang berpaling darinya dan menganggapnya tidak ada.

Banyak hal terjadi setelah dia berteman dengan Sehun. Luhan jadi sedikit lebih bisa diatur. Asalkan Sehun yang mengaturnya. Dia tidak pernah tidur di kelas lagi. Selalu memakai seragamnya dengan rapi. Tapi tetap, kebenciannya pada Appanya tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

Luhan mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya dan mempercepat jalannya. Ingin segera menemui Sehun. Tidak ingin membuat Sehun menunggu.

Saat tiba di sungai Han, keadaan sangat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa pasangan yang menghabiskan malam Natal bersama. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sehun sama sekali. Luhan berdiri di pinggiran sungai Han, menunggu Sehun datang. Dia tersentak saat tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menelusup dibalik lengannya dan melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Jantungnya terasa berhenti sesaat saat menyadari siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Mianhae, Luhan-ah. Aku terlambat!" ucap Sehun sambil menyandarkan dagunya di bahu mungil Luhan. Luhan hanya diam saja. Mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya sebelum melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku," ujar Luhan. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aiiissshhh, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak bisa membaca suasana Xiao Lu?!" kesal Sehun. Mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Sehun, entah kenapa, Luhan tersipu. Biasanya, dia sangat tidak suka ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama-nama kecilnya. Tapi Sehun, dia tidak bisa marah pada Sehun.

"Kalau memang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, cepat katakan! Aku tidak suka basa-basi," ucap Luhan ketus sambil kembali membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sehun.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"..."

"Jangan marah Xiao Lu!" Luhan tetap terdiam. "Hhhhh, arrasseo! Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang."

Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan kembali merasakan tangan Sehun yang kembali melingkar di pinggangnya dan dagu Sehun yang bersandar manis di dagunya. Hangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan marah sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun. Bukan marah sebenarnya, dia hanya malu. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan malah mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Luhan.

"Lepas—" "Saranghae!" ucap Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya dan menghentikan semua pergerakannya. Sehun melihat kesempatan itu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Saranghae, Xiao Lu. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak lama. Jauh sebelum kau setuju untuk menjadi temanku. Jauh sebelum aku mengajakmu menjadi temanku. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu!" jcap Sehun seraya mempererat -lagi- pelukannya.

"S-Sehun, a-aku, a-aku..." Luhan sama sekali tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkannya pada Sehun saat itu. Dia terlalu kaget dengan pengakuan Sehun padanya. Bagaimana mungkin? Oh Sehun? Dan Wu Luhan?

"Shhh, tidak apa jika kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku, Lu. Menjadi temanmu saja aku sudah merasa sangat senang, just—" Sehun menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja. Just a little while longer," lanjutnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Menghirup harum tubuh Luhan sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengar satu kata pun dari Luhan setelah itu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, dia merasakan kalau tubuh Luhan bergetar dalam pelukannya. Disusul dengan isakan -tangisan- Luhan. Luhan menangis dalam pelukannya. Satu tangan Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan. Dan satu tangan yang lainnya diangkatnya menuju pipi Luhan. Menghapus air mata yang terus berlinang dari mata Luhan dan mengusap-usap pipi Luhan sayang.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Luhan untuk menunjukkan sisi lemahnya dan menangis di depan orang lain. Tapi, Luhan sudah tidak dapat menahan perasaannya yang meluap-luap saat mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Sehun.

Cinta ini. Bolehkah dia, Wu Luhan, yang dicap sebagai berandalan dan tidak berguna ini meraihnya? Apakah dia juga berhak merasakan cinta?

Sehun lalu membalikkan tubuh Luhan, mendekapnya erat. Menyembunyikan wajah Luhan di dada bidangnya. Di tengah-tengah tangisannya, samar-samar Sehun mendengar Luhan menyebutkan beberapa kata. 'Sehun pabo' dan beberapa lainnya yang teredam dalam tangisnya. Saat Sehun merasa kalau Luhan menyebutkan kata 'saranghae', Sehun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat wajah Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu, Lu?" tanya Sehun, berharap dia apa yang dia dengar barusan bukanlah khayalannya saja. Luhan menatap sendu wajah Sehun yang saat itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajahnya. Bahkan Luhan bisa merasakan nafas berat Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya. Lagi-lagi Luhan merasakan kehangatan itu menerpa seluruh badannya. Luhan terus menatap mata indah Sehun seolah terhipnotis olehnya, hingga tanpa sadar, dia mengucapkan tiga kata itu.

"N-nado s-saranghae, Sehun-ah!" Luhan mencoba tersenyum pada Sehun semanis mungkin. Senyuman pertama yang ditunjukkannya dalam 12 tahun ini.

Sehun sontak mendekatkan lagi wajahnya pada Luhan. Mencoba membuat jarak itu sesempit mungkin. Menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan. Menatap mata Luhan sangat dalam. Menyentuhkan hidungnya dengan hidung mungil Luhan.

"J-jeongmalyo?" tanyanya tak percaya. Luhan, masih dalam isakannya, hanya menganggukkan kepalannya pelan sebagai balasan.

Dengan itu, Sehun pun menghapus jarak sempit yang tercipta di antara mereka sebelumnya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Luhan. Melumatnya lembut. Sangat lembut. Seolah dia menyalurkan semua perasaan cintanya pada Luhan lewat ciuman itu.

Ciuman pertama mereka, tidak manis seperti kebanyakan ciuman pertama yang ada. Ciuman pertama yang biasa Sehun dengar dari teman-temannya. Ciuman pertama mereka berbeda. Ciuman itu terasa sedikit asin karena air mata Luhan yang terus mengalir saat mereka berciuman. Tapi baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak ada yang perduli dengan itu semua. Yang terpenting saat itu adalah perasaan manis di hati mereka. Dan mereka bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan Natalnya.

**. . . . .**

_**Seoul, 2012**_

Semenjak kejadian di malam Natal itu, Luhan mulai berubah. Bukan di rumahnya, tapi hanya di sekolah. Dia tidak lagi menjadi berandalan. Beberapa teman mulai mau berteman dengannya. Dan dia juga mulai mau membuka diri untuk teman-temannya. Dia memiliki lebih banyak teman sekarang. Guru-guru juga tidak lagi memandangnya sebelah mata. Prestasinya juga mulai meningkat. Namun, saat di rumah, Luhan tetap Luhan yang sama. Luhan yang membenci Appanya.

Tapi Kris tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Walaupun Luhan membencinya dan dingin padanya, dia bisa melihat perubahan sikap Luhan. Luhan terlihat lebih hidup saat ini. Dan itu membuatnya merasa bahagia. Walaupun Luhan semakin jauh dari jangkauannya, tapi paling tidak, Luhan tidak lagi terlihat kesepian. Dia terlihat bahagia.

**. . . . .**

_**Seoul, 1**__**4**__**Februari**__** 2013**_

Luhan sedang kencan dengan Sehun hari itu. Valentine Day. Mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskannya di Lotte World. Luhan yang memang belum pernah kesana langsung mengiyakan ajakan Sehun saat Sehun mengajaknya. Dia benar-benar penasaran seperti apa Lotte World itu. Selama ini, dia hanya bisa membayangkannya saja dari cerita-cerita yang didengarnya dari 'teman-teman' nya.

Dari luar area Lotte World, Luhan dapat melihat wahana yang berbentuk seperti roda yang memiliki banyak ruangan-ruangan kecil di setiap jari-jarinya. Sehun bilang, namanya 'Bianglala'. Luhan sebenarnya takut tinggi. Tapi dia benar-benar ingin mencoba wahana itu. Membayangkan bisa melihat seluruh Seoul dari ketinggian. Pasti sangat indah, pikirnya.

"Xiao Lu, aku akan membeli tiket dulu, ne! Kau tunggulah di sini!"

Saat sedang menunggu Sehun membeli tiket masuk, samar-samar Luhan melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar di matanya. Dia merasa mengenalnya. Luhan terus berjalan mendekati wanita paruh baya itu. Saat jaraknya hanya sekitar 3 meter saja dari orang itu, Luhan baru menyadari siapa sosok itu.

Tanpa dia sadari, air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya seiring dengan langkahnya yang kian mendekati sosok itu.

"E-omma!" Air mata Luhan jatuh seiring dengan kata yang keluar dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

"E-eomma! Eommaaaa!" ujar Luhan terus menerus memanggil wanita -yang menurutnya adalah Eommanya- itu.

Wanita paruh baya itu melihat Luhan terkejut. Tangannya terangkat dengan sendirinya untuk menyentuh pipi pemuda yang saat itu telah berdiri tepat di depannya dengan air mata yang terus membasahi wajah manisnya. Tetapi, tarikan lemah di keliman bajunya menghentikan tangannya.

"Eomma, Oppa itu siapa? Mengapa dia menangis?" ucap gadis kecil yang menarik bajunya tadi.

'Eomma?'

"Appaaa!" panggil gadis itu yang sontak membuat wanita itu membelalakkan wajahnya.

'Appa?'

"Ne baby, waeyo? Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya lelaki yang diyakini Luhan sebagai Appa si gadis kecil. "Aniyo." gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, mengapa oppa cantik itu menangis di depan Eomma?"

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan kemudian pada istrinya. "Yura-ya, kau mengenalnya, Yeobo?" tanya nya.

Luhan hanya terdiam menyaksikan scene di depannya saat ini. Dia tidak mengerti. Wanita ini ibunya kan? Mereka memiliki wajah yang sama dan nama yang sama pula. Tapi...

'Yeobo?'

Luhan benar-benar bingung saat itu, apakah Eommanya tidak mengenalinya? Dan jawaban yang didengarnya dari wanita itu membuat semuanya semakin buruk

"Aniya, aku tidak mengenalnya!" jawab Yura tegas. "Maaf anak muda, sepertinya anda salah orang," lanjutnya lagi.

Luhan merasa seperti disambar petir saat melihat itu semua. Benarkah yang dia dengar?

"E-eomma, kau tidak mengenalku? Ini aku Eomma! Aku Luhannie!" ucapnya putus asa.

"Eomma? Maaf Luhan-ssi, tapi saya benar-benar tidak mengenal anda!" jawab Yura lagi. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Kajja Yeobo!" lanjutnya lagi sebelum sedikit membungkukkan badannya sopan dan berlalu bersama 'suami' dan 'anaknya'.

Dunia Luhan serasa runtuh saat Eommanya mengucapkan itu semua. "Andwae! Eommaaaa, Eommaaa!" teriak Luhan. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia terdiam. Kejadian ini sama seperti kejadian bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Luhan yang memanggil-manggil Eommanya, memohon padanya agar jangan meninggalkannya, dan Eommanya yang berlalu, sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang.

"Eomma, Eomma, Gajimaaa! Jangan tinggalkan Luhan lagi Eomma! Jebaall, hiks, hiks." Luhan terus menangis di sana, di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Tidak perduli semua orang melihatnya dan menatapnya aneh. Luhan terus menangis sambil memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sakit dengan pandangan tertuju ke arah dimana Eommanya berlalu.

Pelukan hangat dari Sehun berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya. Luhan menangis tersedu-sedu di dada bidang Sehun. Mengapa Eommanya berkata begitu?

Hari itu, selain perasaan benci pada Appanya, Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Ada yang salah di sini. Dan Luhan tidak tahu itu apa. Atau lebih tepatnya dia takut untuk tahu itu apa. Takut kalau kesalahan itu akan membuatnya semakin sedih lagi.

'Sehun-ah. Eottokhaeee?' ucapnya dalam hati.

**. . . . .**

_**Seoul, **__**16**__**Februa**__**ri 2013**_

Dua hari kemudian, Luhan menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun. Keadaan keluarganya. Kebenciannya pada Appanya sendiri, dan kejadian di depan Lotte World. Dia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi semua ini. Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terus bermunculan di benaknya saat itu. Dan dia merasa akan segera gila jika tidak menceritakannya pada seseorang.

Sehun hanya mendengarkan cerita Luhan dengan seksama. Sekalipun tidak berfikir untuk menyela cerita Luhan. Bahkan saat Luhan telah menyelesaikan ceritanya, Sehun masih terdiam. Itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama terdiam. Sehun yang terdiam karena sedang memproses dan mencerna apa yang diceritakan Luhan. Dan Luhan yang terdiam karena merasa tidak yakin dengan reaksi Sehun. Apakah Sehun juga akan meninggalkannya?

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun di menit berikutnya menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. "Lu, kau tidak tahu mengapa Eomma mu tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi?" Luhan menggeleng pelan.

Dan pertanyaan Sehun berikutnya, membuat Luhan merasa sangat bodoh dan perasaannya makin tidak karuan.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak pernah bertanya?"

Sehun benar, Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya 'mengapa', dia hanya bertanya 'dimana' selama ini. Apa itu berarti dia telah melakukan kesalahan selama ini? Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, apa dia telah membenci orang yang salah?

**. . . . .**

_**Seoul, **__**28 Februar**__**i 2013**_

Dua minggu ini pikiran Luhan semakin tidak tenang. Masih dihantui pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang alasan sebenarnya kepergian Eommanya. Luhan tidak tahu harus bertanya kemana. Appa nya jelas tidak akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya ke Luhan. Lagipula, Luhan merasa gengsi kalau tiba-tiba dia harus berbicara apalagi bertanya pada Appanya.

Neneknya?

Luhan bahkan belum pernah melihat wajah dari keluarga Appanya. Setahunya, mereka semua tinggal di Kanada. Dan Luhan belum pernah pergi ke sana. Appanya juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya. Tdak saat keluarga mereka masih utuh dulu, dan absolutely tidak sekarang juga.

Lalu, keluarga dari pihak Eommanya?

Luhan memang pernah bertemu dengan nenek dari pihak Eommanya. Tapi itu dulu sekali, saat Eomma Luhan masih bersamanya. Tapi, setelah kepergian Eommanya? Tidak pernah sama sekali. Sepertinya Kris benar-benar memutuskan kontaknya dengan mereka.

Lalu siapa?

Hhhhhh. Luhan mendesah. Dia benar-benar seperti jiwa yang tersesat saat ini. Luhan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Kali ini, dia tidak membanting pintu rumahnya lagi. Saat melewati kamar Kris, samar-samar dia mendengar suara Lay di sana. Entah apa alasannya, tapi Luhan merasa seperti terdorong untuk mendengarkan -menguping- pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau harus menceritakannya pada Luhan, Yi Fan." Lay terdengar menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tidak bisa terus menyembunyikannya. Luhan sudah dewasa sekarang, dia berhak untuk tahu apa yang terjadi 14 tahun yang lalu. Dia—"

"Yixing, please!" Kalimat Lay dipotong oleh Kris. Suaranya terdengar tegas tetapi juga seperti memohon pada Lay. "Aku tidak mau membahas hal ini. Luhan sudah cukup menderita selama ini karena kepergian ibunya. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk menambah beban penderitaannya dengan mengungkit kejadian itu. Demi Tuhan Yixing, itu akan lebih menyakitinya. Dia sangat menyayangi ibunya."

"Tapi Yi Fan. Dia membencimu. Dia salah paham padamu. Dia—" Lagi-lagi Kris memotong ucapan Yixing. "Luhan tidak perlu tahu, dan aku tidak berniat untuk memberitahunya!" ucap Kris tegas. Lebih tegas dari yang sebelumnya.

Luhan segera beranjak pelan dari depan kamar Kris menuju kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di ranjangnya. Dia meremas rambutnya kuat. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa pening. Mendengar pembicaraan mereka membuat Luhan semakin bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang disembunyikan Kris darinya? Mengapa dia tidak boleh tahu kebenarannya?

Tapi paling tidak, dia menemukan satu jawaban dari banyak pertanyaannya. Kalau ada orang yang paling dekat dengan Kris selain keluarganya, jawabannya adalah Lay. Dan dari pembicaraan mereka tadi, sepertinya Lay mengetahui sesuatu. Ani, bukan sepertinya. Lay, PASTI mengetahuinya. Dan Luhan akan mencari tahu, apa sesuatu itu. Dia akan bertanya pada Lay. Itu lebih baik dari pada harus bertanya pada Kris.

**. . . . .**

_**Seoul, **__**1 Maret**__** 2013**_

Luhan berjalan dengan tatapan kosong di sepanjang jalan dari kafe menuju rumahnya. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan Lay dan memaksanya untuk menceritakan semua kebenaran yang selama ini disembunyikan Kris darinya. Luhan terus berjalan terhuyung. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus. Kejadian dan kata-kata Lay di kafe tadi terus terngiang di telinganya.

**. .**

"_**Ceritakan padaku!" ucap Luhan singkat saat Lay masuk ke dalam kafe dan duduk di depannya. Di sampingnya, ada Sehun yang terus setia menemaninya. Menggenggam tangannya erat dibalik meja.**_

_**Lay menatap Luhan prihatin sebelum menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, Luhan," ucap Lay. Benar kalau dia mengetahui segalanya. Tapi dia tidak berhak menceritakannya pada Luhan. Itu adalah hak nya Kris sebagai Appanya Luhan.**_

"_**Aku tidak perduli. Selain Ahjussi, aku tidak tahu harus kemana," ujar Luhan pelan. Lay tersentak mendengar kalimat Luhan. Selama dia mengenal Luhan, baru kali ini Luhan memanggilnya dengan sopan.**_

"_**Luhan-ah, aku—" "Jebal, aku mohon Ahjussi. Aku perlu tahu kenyataannya. Seburuk apapun itu. Aku bisa gila kalau memikirkannya tanpa tahu yang sebenarnya. Please!"**_

_**Lay menarik nafasnya dalam sebelum menceritakannya. "Arasseo. Tapi kau harus benar-benar mempersiapkan hatimu. Ini bukan cerita bahagia, Luhan," ucapnya pada akhirnya. Luhan hanya mengangguk mantap dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun.**_

_**Lagi-lagi Lay menarik nafasnya dalam. 'Maafkan aku Yi Fan. Tapi aku harus. Luhan perlu tahu yang sebenarnya,' ucapnya dalam hati.**_

_**Lay menatap Luhan lagi sebelum memulai ceritanya.**_

"_**Aku mengenal Yi Fan dan Yura saat SMA. Kami sahabat baik. Semua orang mengenal kami. Bagaimana tidak, Yi Fan adalah ketua tim basket pada saat itu, Yura sendiri dijuluki 'School's Princess', dan aku ketua OSIS. Kami sangat bahagia saat itu. Saat memasuki kelas 2, Yi Fan menyatakan cinta nya padaku. Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia. Aku juga mencintainya. Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan kami. Mengingat kami sama-sama namja, aku berfikir, bagaimana kalau Yura tidak suka? Hal itu sempat membuat hubungan persahabatan kami pecah. Sampai tiba-tiba saja, Yura mengumpulkan kami berdua dan memarahi kami. Mengatakan kalau kami sangat bodoh, dan dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan orientasi sex kami. Aku merasa sangat bahagia memiliki sahabat seperti Yura yang sangat pengertian. Dan kami pun menjalin hubungan itu. Semua baik-baik saja setelah itu. kami bertiga masih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tidak ada perubahan yang besar." Lay menghela nafasnya berat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.**_

"_**Saat kuliah semester 4, Yura memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Jiwoon. Yi Fan sangat menyayangi Yura. Yura sudah seperti adik baginya. Karena itu, Yi Fan sangat menentang hubungan mereka. Tapi Yura selalu meyakinkan Yi Fan kalau Jiwoon itu pria baik-baik dan memohon padanya untuk merestui hubungan mereka. Dan Yi Fan pun menyetujuinya, karena Yura saat itu terlihat bahagia. Sampai kejadian itu merubah semuanya. Memisahkan kami bertiga, lebih tepatnya aku yang memisahkan diri dari Yi Fan dan Yura."**_

**. .**

Tes

Satu air mata berhasil lolos dari matanya. Luhan terus berjalan gontai. Tidak diperdulikan sumpah serapah orang-orang yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak.

**. .**

_**Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan kasar saat mendengar cerita Lay. Tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau hubungan Kris dan Lay sedekat itu. Luhan kira, Kris dan Lay baru bertemu 4 tahun yang lalu, karena seingatnya dia sama sekali tidak ingat kalau Lay pernah mengisi memori masa kecilnya itu. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?  
**_

"_**Lalu? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Luhan tak sabar.**_

"_**Aku dan Yi Fan tidak tahu persis bagaimana kejadiannya, tapi suatu hari, Yura datang kepada kami, baju berantakan, wajah kusut, rambut acak-acakan dan air mata yang terus mengalir di wajahnya. Aku dan Yi Fan hanya bisa saling pandang, bertanya-tanya apa yang telah tejadi padanya. Yura menangis hebat malam itu. Di tengah isakannya, Yura mengatakan kalau dia telah..." Lay menghentikan ucapannya. Merasa ragu, haruskah dia meneruskannya atau tidak.**_

"_**Telah?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Dia bisa merasakan kalau ada yang tidak beres saat Lay menghentikan ceritanya dan terlihat ragu. **_

"_**Ahjussi," panggilnya. "Luhan, aku fikir sebaiknya—" "Katakan saja, aku sudah siap!" potong Luhan.**_

_**Lay menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi Luhan, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dia... di-per-ko-sa" ucap Lay pelan.**_

_**Sehun segera menarik Luhan dalam pelukannya saat mendengar kalimat Lay. Tubuh mungil Luhan bergetar dalam pelukannya. Dia bisa merasakan itu. Nafas Luhan terdengar tidak beraturan untuk sesaat. Hanya sesaat.**_

"_**Lanjutkan, aku tidak apa-apa!" ucap Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun.**_

_**Lay menatap Luhan dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saat itu, Yi Fan merasa sangat marah. Bukan pada Yura, bukan pada si pelaku. Tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa tidak bisa melindungi Yura. 3 bulan kemudian, Yura terlihat tidak sehat. Saat itu kami baru mengetahui kalau dia hamil. Jiwoon meninggalkan Yura saat mengetahui kehamilannya. Dan itu, membuat Yura sangat terpuruk. Beberapa kali dia berusaha untuk melakukan aborsi, tapi Yi Fan, entah bagaimana caranya, selalu bisa menggagalkannya."**_

**. .**

Tes

Eomma yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya, itukah wujud aslinya? Bahkan sebelum dia lahirpun, Eommanya tidak menginginkannya dan berusaha menyingkirkannya?

**. .**

"_**Orang tua Yura sangat murka saat mengetahuinya. Yura tidak mengatakan kalau dia diperkosa, dan orang tuanya terus bertanya siapa ayah dari bayi dalam kandungannya. Dan saat itu, Yi Fan, yang merasa gagal melindungi Yura, membuat keputusan yang diyakininya tepat untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah ini. Dia mendatangi rumah Yura, meminta maaf pada orang tuanya, dan berkata kalau dia yang telah menghamilinya. Dan dia akan bertanggung jawab untuk menikahi Yura. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yura dan aku terkejut. Kami jelas menentang keputusan Yi Fan. Tetapi kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yi Fan benar-benar sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukannya. Ditambah lagi, orang tua Yura sudah menyetuji pernikahan mereka. Saat itu, aku bingung. Aku kecewa padanya karena meninggalkanku. Tapi aku juga merasa bangga padanya atas apa yang dilakukannya."**_

_**Luhan menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Menahan apapun yang memaksa ingin keluar dari matanya. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menangis. Tidak di sini. Tidak di depan Lay dan Sehun. Dia sudah ingin lari dari tempat itu, tapi dia bahkan belum mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaan terbesarnya.**_

"_**Mereka menikah. Dan tinggal bersama di Seoul. Dan aku meninggalkan Seoul setelah itu. Mau bagaimana. Aku memang menyayangi Yura. Tapi, aku juga mencintai Yi Fan. Dan aku tidak bisa kalau harus melihat mereka bersama. Setelah kepergianku, kami bertiga masih sering bertukar kabar. Yi Fan selalu mengirimiku kabar. Hanya kabar lewat pesan e-mail. Dan pertama kalinya dia mengirimiku foto adalah saat bayi Yura lahir. Saat kau datang kedunia ini, Luhan. Kau tahu? Di foto itu, Yi Fan menggendongmu dan tersenyum sangat manis. Aku bersumpah, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat Yi Fan tersenyum seperti itu. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa kau tahu mengapa kau tidak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar cerita tentang keluarga Yi Fan?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.**_

"_**Saat mengetahui kalau Yi Fan akan menikahi Yura karena Yura hamil, mereka memutuskan hubungan persaudaraannya. Menganggap kalau itu adalah aib. Mereka meninggalkan Yi Fan. Melepaskannya sendirian di tempat yang bahkan bukan tempat asalnya. Yi Fan berhenti kuliah karena harus bekerja untuk menghidupi keluarga barunya. Dia selalu berkata padaku, alasannya mampu bertahan saat hidup bersama Yura walaupun dia tidak mencintai Yura, walaupun dia harus membuang impiannya untuk menjadi dokter, dan walaupun dia harus bekerja keras saat itu, semua karena 'Luhannie' ada bersamanya. Anaknya yang sangat disayanginya lebih dari apapun. Lebih dari dirinya, lebih dari Yura, bahkan lebih dariku." Lay memperhatikan air muka Luhan saat itu. Luhan terlihat sangat terpukul.**_

**. .**

"Hiks, hiks."

What did I do?! Luhan mulai menangis terisak di tengah ramainya para pejalan kaki yang menatapnya aneh. Tangan kurusnya memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Appa, hiks, hiks, Appa." Kalimat itu terus diucapkannya dengan sangat lirih disela-sela isakannya.

**. .**

"_**Mereka berhasil melewati semua masa-masa Sulit, samapi 4 tahun kemudian, Jiwoon kembali dalam kehidupan Yura. Yura selalu berkata kalau dia masih sangat mencintai Jiwoon. Karena itulah, saat Jiwoon kembali dan meminta maaf padanya, memintanya untuk kembali ke pelukannya, Yura tidak bisa untuk berkata tidak. Melupakan semua pengorbanan yang telah dilakukan Yi Fan padanya, dan meninggalkannya. Sebenarnya, Yi Fan sendiri juga tidak masalah kalau Yura mau kembali bersama Jiwoon. Yang membuatnya marah besar adalah, saat Yura berkata padanya kalau dia tidak bisa membawamu bersamanya. Karena Jiwoon tidak menginginkanmu. Yi Fan sangat marah pada saat itu. Bagaimana mungkin Yura akan meninggalkan anaknya sendiri padahal dia tahu kalau kau sangat mencintainya. Yi Fan sangat marah. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin mengasuhmu, Luhan. Tapi karena dia terlalu menyayangimu. Karena dia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan keluarga, dan dia tidak ingin kau merasakannya. Untuk pertama kalinya Yi Fan marah pada Yura, karena membelamu. Tapi Yura seakan dibutakan oleh cintanya. Dia tetap memilih untuk pergi dengan Jiwoon dan mempercayakanmu dalam asuhan Yi Fan."**_

_**Luhan hanya menatap Lay dengan tatapan kosong. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Sehun telah memeluknya dan menangis untuknya. Luhan, seperti telah kehilangan jiwanya saat mendengar cerita Lay. Tentu saja Luhan sudah memperkirakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk dari cerita Lay. Tapi ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari semua perkiraannya. Dia... Bahkan bukan anak Kris. Dia... Dia adalah buah dari sebuah perkosaan! Tapi Kris...**_

"_**Aku bertemu lagi dengan Yi Fan empat tahun yang lalu saat aku kembali ke Seoul. Saat itulah Yi Fan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Perlahan, kami mulai merajut kembali hubungan yang pernah terputus. Tapi, dia sangat menyayangimu, Luhan. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia bahkan memutuskan hubungan kami saat dia tahu kalau kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku." Luhan menatap Lay tak percaya. Selama ini, dia mengira kalau Kris dan Lay?**_

_**Lay menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan seolah mengerti arti tatapan Luhan. "Kami hanya berteman sekarang, tidak lebih. Dia sahabatku, dan aku sahabatnya," ucapnya tersenyum.**_

**. .**

Tes

Tes

Tes

Air mata itu semakin deras membanjiri wajah manis Luhan. Dia terus menangis dan mempercepat langkahnya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumahnya. Dia—

"Appa, hiks, hiks."

—ingin meminta maaf pada Appanya untuk semuanya. Karena telah membencinya. Karena telah membuat Appanya terluka karenanya. Karena terus menyalahkan Appanya atas semua yang telah terjadi tanpa tahu semua kebenarannya. Tanpa tahu kalau ternyata Appanya... Ternyata Appa yang selama ini dibencinya sangat mencintainya.

"Appaaaaa," lirihnya.

Dan Luhan semakin mempercepat jalannya.

**. . .**

Saat sampai di depan rumahnya, Luhan terlihat ragu untuk membuka pintu itu. Apakah Kris akan memaafkannya? Apakah dia masih mencintainya setelah semua yang Luhan lakukan padanya? Tapi Luhan sudah tidak perduli. Tidak masalah kalau Kris tidak mencintainya lagi, yang jelas, saat ini, Luhan ingin segera menemuinya dan meminta maaf padanya.

Dengan itu Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan. Dia mengusap air matanya kasar sebelum melangkah masuk. Biasanya, jam segini Kris belum pulang dari kerjanya. Tapi seingat Luhan tadi, Kris tidak masuk kerja hari ini. perlahan, Luhan berjalan menuju kamar Kris di lantai 2, di samping kamarnya. Tapi saat dia membuka pintu, Kris tidak ada di sana. Luhan lalu beralih menuju ruang kerja Kris di lantai satu, tapi nihil. Air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Mungkinkah Kris lelah dengan semuanya dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Aniya. Kris tidak mungkin meninggalkannya, kan?

Tepat saat dia merasa putus asa dan ingin mencari Kris di luar, sebuah suara dari dapur mengambil perhatiannya. Dan dia segera berlari ke dapur.

Di sana, Luhan melihat Kris berdiri di depan kompor sedang memasak sesuatu. Luhan hanya berdiri di sana. Menatap Kris di tengah pandangannya yang mulai mengabur karena air mata. Luhan mengamati setiap pergerakan Kris dari sana. Entah mengapa, Kris yang dilihatnya saat ini terasa berbeda. Sosok yang dilihatnya saat ini, bukanlah Appa yang selalu terlihat tegar dan tersenyum walaupun Luhan selalu melontarkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Walaupun Luhan berkata kalau dia membencinya.

Kris yang berdiri di depannya saat ini, terlihat memprihatinkan. Luhan baru menyadarinya, ternyata Kris terlihat sangat kesepian. Dan itu membuat air mata Luhan mulai jatuh tanpa henti dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Hiks!" Satu isakan lolos dari bibir cherry nya, menarik perhatian Kris.

Kris membalikkan badannya dan terkejut saat melihat Luhan ada di depannya. Menangis. Kris segara mematikan kompornya dan membersihkan tangannya sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Luhan yang masih terus melihatnya sambil menangis. Kris tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Sejujurnya, dia ingin sekali menghampiri Luhan, memeluknya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi dia takut kalau Luhan akan menolaknya.

"Luhan-ah, mengapa menangis?" tanya nya. Suaranya jelas terdengar khawatir. Dan apa yang dilakukan Luhan detik berikutnya membuat Kris sangat terkejut. Luhan berlari ke arahnya, memeluknya sangat erat, dan menangis sesenggukan di dalam pelukannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Luhan menangis di depannya, apalagi di pelukannya. Kris segera membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah eratnya dan mengusap-usap punggung Luhan. Sesekali dia mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Luhannie," panggilnya. "Ada apa? Luhannie ada masalah?" tanyanya lembut. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak menjawab dan menangis lebih keras lagi. "Lu—"

"Jalmothaesseo Appa! Hiks, hiks. Naega Jalmothaesseo! Luhan hiks yang salah hiks selama ini. Luhan hiks minta maaf Appa. Mianhae hiks, hiks Jongmal jeongmal mianhae. Luhan minta maaf Appa, hiks hiks. Maafkan Luhannie, maaf, maaf, hiks hiks, jalmothaesseo. Luhan menyesal, Appa, hiks hiks, maaf!" Luhan terus meminta maaf pada Appanya di tengah-tengah isakannya, membuat Kris bingung. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Aniya baby. Luhan tidak salah sayang. Appa tidak tahu Luhan kenapa, tapi yang jelas, Luhan tidak salah sama sekali. jadi, tidak perlu meminta maaf," ucap Kris sambil mencium pelipis Luhan dengan penuh sayang. Kris dapat merasakan kalau Luhan menggeleng di pelukannya, membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aniyaaa, hiks hiks, Luhan yang salah, Luhan sudah membuat Appa sedih selama ini. Luhan selalu berkata kasar pada Appa. Luhan hiks sudah menyakiti hati Appa. Hiks, selalu menyalahkan Appa atas semua yang telah terjadi, hiks. Mengacuhkan Appa selama 14 tahun. Membuat hiks semuanya menjadi lebih sulit untuk Appa. Luhan tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapan Luhan dengan benar. Menganggap kalau Luhanlah yang paling kesepian dan menderita. Padahal..." Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk menekan tangisnya, agar dia bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Padahal Luhan hanya kehilangan Umma. Sedangkan Appa kehilangan semuanya. Lay ahjussi, Umma, keluarga Appa. Appa pasti lebih menderita selama ini. Appa pasti merasa kesepian, lebih dari Luhan, lebih dari siapapun. Dan itu semua, hiks hiks, Itu semua karena Luhan. Mianhae Appa… Maaf. Maafkan Luhan. Luhan mohon, maafkan Luhan. Hiks, hiks, Luhan yang salah, Appa. Luhan menyesal. Maafkan Luhan, hiks."

Tes

Air mata Kris jatuh saat mendengar penuturan Luhan. Luhan, meminta maaf padanya. Luhan, terisak di tangannya. Di dalam pelukannya. Betapa dia merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa memeluk Luhan, his little baby, setelah sekian lama. God knows how much he wanted it. Seberapa besar dia memimpikan untuk bisa menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Kris cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya kasar, sebelum Luhan melihatnya menangis, dan melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Dia menghapus air mata Luhan yang terus mengalir dan mengusap kedua pipi merahnya. Dia mencium kedua mata Luhan yang sedikit membengkak karena tangisannya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sayangnya sambil tetap menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

Luhan menatap kedua mata Kris. Matanya terlihat memerah. Luhan tahu kalau Kris menangis. Dia tahu, walaupun Kris menyembunyikannya, tapi dia bisa melihat that invisible tears di kedua manik mata Appanya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Shhh, Baby, it's okay," ucapnya pada Luhan. "Luhannie tidak salah. Appa tidak apa-apa. Selama Luhannie ada di samping Appa, apa akan baik-baik saja. Appa selalu bahagia di sini. Asalkan ada Luhannie. Asalkan kita tetap bersama. Asalkan Luhannie tidak meninggalkan Appa. Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang. Kau tahu kenapa?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Karena Appa menyayangimu. Karena Appa saaaangat mencintaimu. Karena Luhannie adalah buah hati Appa. Hadiah terindah dan paling berharga yang pernah diberikan Tuhan untuk Appa!" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Kris tak percaya. Setelah apa yang terjadi. setelah semua yang dia lakukan padanya selama ini, bagaimana mungkin Kris mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja? Setelah Luhan berulang kali mengatakan benci dan mengespresikan kebenciannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih bisa dia mengatakan kalau dia sangat mencintainya? Bahkan di saat Luhan bukan anak kandungnya. Bagaimana mungkin Kris masih bisa menerimanya dan berkata bahwa Luhan adalah hadiah terindah dan paling berharga untuknya? Apakah sosok yang berdiri di depannya, menangkup wajahnya, dan menatapnya penuh sayang ini benar-benar seorang manusia? Benarkah Kris itu bukan seorang malaikat? Bagaimana ada manusia sebaik ini?

Luhan membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir manisnya yang bergetar. Yang terdengar hanya isakan Luhan. Dan air mata Luhan pun kembali membanjiri wajah manisnya. Luhan merasa sangat berdosa. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyalahkan dan membenci malaikat yang ada di depannya? Malaikat yang selalu menjaganya selama ini.

"Maafkan Luhan, Appa." Luhan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris. Saat ini, dia hanya ingin menangis. Dia hanya ingin memeluk Appanya. Dia hanya ingin menangis di dalam pelukan hangat Appanya. Menyesali semua perbuatannya. Luhan menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal.

"Maafkan Luhan." Kris pun membalas pelukan Luhan dengan lebih erat lagi. Dia merasa sangat bahagia saat itu. Lebih bahagia daripada saat Lay menerima cintanya dulu. Bahkan lebih bahagia daripada saat Luhan lahir. Dan demi Tuhan, dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.

"Gwaenchanna Luhannie. Gwaenchanna," ucapnya lembut sambil mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang.

**. . .**

Setelah hari itu, hubungan Luhan dan Kris membaik. Luhan tetap tidak banyak bicara. Tapi dia juga tidak pernah berkata kasar lagi pada Appanya. Mereka bahkan selalu sarapan dan makan malam bersama, dalam diam tentunya. Hanya sesekali Kris menanyakan tentang sekolahnya, dan Luhan akan menjawabnya secukupnya.

Luhan tahu, dia tidak pernah memberikan apapun untuk apanya. Dia tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu untuk membalas semua kebaikan Kris padanya. Karena itu, untuk kali ini, Luhan ingin memberikannya. Luhan sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sehun beberapa bulan ini. Bukan karena ingin berkencan. Luhan memohon pada Sehun untuk membantunya mengejar semua ketertinggalannya dalam pelajaran selama ini. Luhan ingin membuat Kris bangga padanya.

Sebenarnya, tidak perlu memohon pun, Sehun akan dengan senang hati membantunya. Apalagi, Luhan itu siswa yang cerdas. Sedikit belajar, dia akan dengan mudah memahaminya. Sehun juga tahu kalau saat ini hubungan Luhan dan Appanya membaik. Karena itu juga, dia senang sekali bisa membantu Luhan.

Dengan bantuan dari Sehun dan kerja keras Luhan selama beberapa bulan itu, Luhan berhasil memenuhi tujuannya. Dia bahkan menjadi lulusan terbaik di sekolahnya. Mengalahkan Sehun. Tentu saja semua terkejut dengan hasil yang diperoleh Luhan. Teman-temannya, para guru. Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa memungkiri, beberapa bulan ini Luhan memang sudah berubah. Dia mendapatkan predikat itu dengan usahanya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~O.O~**

_**Seoul, 17 Ju**__**ni**__** 2013**_

Hhhhhh. Luhan menghela nafasnya. Mengigat semua kenangan itu membuatnya ingin menangis lagi. Merutuki semua kebodohannya. Menyesali semua perbuatannya. Tapi, yang sudah terjadi tidak bisa diperbaiki kan? Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menebus itu semua. Membahagiakan Appanya.

Pukul 03.00

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa tenggorokannya kering. Luhan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Pikirannya kembali mengawang pada upacara kelulusannya besok pagi.

Sebenarnya, kalaupun Kris tidak datang ke upacara kelulusannya nanti, itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang asing baginya. Kris memang tidak pernah menghadiri kelulusannya. Bukan karena Kris tidak mau. Tapi karena Luhan melarangnya dengan keras dan mengancam akan meninggalkannya kalau dia tetap datang. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Luhan, lebih dari apapun, sangat ingin Appanya datang dan tersenyum bangga padanya saat dia berdiri di atas panggung dan menyampaikan pidatonya sebagai lulusan terbaik nanti.

Mengapa dia tidak bertanya atau meminta saja pada Kris untuk datang?

Luhan tidak bisa. Walaupun hubungan mereka sudah membaik. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan masih belum terbiasa dengan itu semua. Luhan masih merasa asing. Selain itu, Luhan juga takut untuk memintanya. Takut kalau Kris akan menolaknya karena sibuk.

Luhan baru saja hendak beranjak dari dapur saat dilihatnya Kris menuruni tanga dan berjalan ke arah dapur. Luhan mematung di tempatnya. Ini adalah kesempatannya. Haruskah dia mengatakannya sekarang? Sepertinya Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai tidak menyadari kalau Kris sudah berada di dapur dan duduk di meja makan.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Kris padanya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya," bohongnya. "Hanya terbangun karena haus." Luhan terdiam sesaat, terlihat ragu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya. "A-Appa sendiri?" tanyanya terbata.

Kris tersenyum pada Luhan. "Appa baru saja menyelesaikan berkas-berkas untuk keperluan rapat dan tiba-tiba ingin minum kopi," jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban Kris, Luhan segera membuatkan secangkir kopi dan memberikannya pada Kris sebelum beranjak dari dapur.

Tetapi, sesaat kemudian Luhan kembali lagi, dengan sebuah amplop di tangannya. Dia lalu meletakkan amplop itu di atas meja makan. "Undangan itu berlaku untuk 2 orang. Jadi, Lay ahjussi juga bisa ikut!" ucapnya singkat kemudian kembali lagi ke kamarnya, meniggalkan Kris yang sepertinya masih terkejut di dapur.

Sangat dimaklumi kalau Kris terkejut. Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah mengijinkannya untuk datang ke sekolah Luhan. Apalagi saat upacara kelulusan. Tapi walaupun begitu, tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Kris selalu datang dengan diam-diam. Saat pengambilan raport. Saat upacara kelulusan. Ada alasan mengapa guru Luhan tidak pernah mempertanyakan perihal keabsenan Appanya di setiap acara-acara penting yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah. Itu karena Kris akan menjelaskan semuanya pada wali kelas dan guru Luhan dan menemui mereka di lain waktu mengingat kesibukannya. Tapi untuk Luhan, sesibuk apapun dia, Kris akan datang. Selama ini pun, dia selalu datang dan memandang Luhan dari kejauhan.

**~O.O~**

Di tengah-tengah keramaian para siswa-siswi di acara upacara kelulusan dan pelepasan siswa kelas 3, Luhan terus menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk. Acara sudah dimulai satu jam yang lalu, tapi Appanya sama sekali belum terlihat. Di sampingnya, Sehun terus menggenggam tangan Luhan dan berkata untuk tidak pelu khawatir karena Kris pasti akan datang. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa. Dia merasa cemas sekali. Sebentar lagi, dia akan dipanggil untuk pidatonya dan Kris belum juga muncul.

Apa Kris tidak akan datang?

Luhan tiba-tiba saja merasa sedih. Apa seperti ini rasanya diabaikan oleh orang yang kita sayang? Semua usahanya untuk membuat Kris bangga padanya, apakah Kris tidak akan bisa melihatnya hari ini? Sebenarnya, Luhan juga sudah mempersiapkan kejutan lain untuk Kris nanti. Dengan bantuan Sehun dan salah satu temannya yang bernama Chen. Luhan ingin mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk Appanya. Tapi, kalau Kris tidak datang,, semuanya akan sia-sia.

"And now, let us hear a brief speech from our best graduate for this year. Please welcome our beloved student Wu Luhan!"

Suara dari microphone yang kemudian di iringi oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh audience yang ada di ruangan tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari pintu masuk. Dia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tersenyum manis dan mengangguk padanya sebelum beranjak menuju panggung untuk menerima penghargaannya dan menyampaikan pidato singkatnya. Saat menghadap ke arah audience lagi, saat itulah Luhan melihat Kris berdiri di pintu masuk dengan Lay di sampingnya, dan tersenyum bangga pada Luhan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan untuk para orang tua wali.

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Appanya sebelum memulai pidatonya.

"Ehem!" Luhan berdehem, menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "A-annyeonghaseyo, aku Wu Luhan," ucapnya terbata. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak gugup tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia melihat ke arah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan menaikkan kedua jempolnya untuk Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit lebih tenang.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Berdiri di sini, sebagai lulusan terbaik sangat mengejutkan bagiku. Aku tahu, semua orang juga merasa begitu, kan? Dan aku rasa, aku tidak perlu menyebutkan alasannya mengapa kan? Aku yakin kalian tahu bagaimana aku tiga tahun ini, hehehe." Luhan tertawa kecil di atas panggung, membuat para audience ikut tertawa. "Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu, sesuatu terjadi. Dan sejak saat itu, banyak hal yang berubah dalam hidupku." Luhan tersenyum tipis dan menatap Appanya.

"Penghargaan ini, aku persembahkan untuk seseorang yang paling berharga pula dalam hidupku. Seseorang yang menjadi tujuanku mendapatkan predikat ini. Seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku selama ini. Di masa-masa sulitku, bahkan ketika aku tidak menganggap keberadaannya. Seseorang yang selalu menyayangi dan mencintaiku bahkan ketika aku membencinya. Seseorang yang tidak pernah meninggalkanku bahkan ketika aku mengacuhkannya. Seseorang yang selalu memberikan segalanya untukku, demi kebahagiaanku bahkan ketika aku hanya bisa memberikan beban dan penderitaan untuknya." Luhan berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dan mengusap air matanya yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Seseorang yang selalu menatapku dengan penuh kasih sayang bahkan ketika aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Seseorang yang selalu berbicara padaku dengan lembut bahkan ketika aku berteriak padanya. Seseorang yang selalu berkata kalau semuanya baik-baik saja, kalau dia baik-baik saja bahkan setelah semua luka yang telah aku torehkan untuknya. Seseorang yang selalu menyimpan semua luka dan deritanya agar aku tidak ikut terluka. Seseorang yang bahkan setelah semua itu, masih bisa berkata kalau aku adalah hal terindah dan paling berharga untuknya."

"Karena dia, aku bisa berada di dunia ini dan tumbuh dengan baik. Karena dia, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya disayangi dan dicintai sepenuh hati. Karena dia, aku merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia ini. Karena dia, aku bisa berdiri di atas panggung ini." Luhan kembali menarik nafasnya.

"Karena itu, aku ingin minta maaf padanya atas semua kesalahan-kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Karena itu, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas semua yang telah dilakukannya untukku. Karena itu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya aku katakan sejak dulu padanya—

.

.

.

.

.

—Appa, SARANGHAE!" ucap Luhan sambil mengakhiri pidatonya. Luhan menghapus lagi air matanya. Dari atas panggung, dia bisa melihat Kris yang juga menangis haru karena ucapannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, senyuman bangga di bibir Kris tetap di sana. Lay juga menangis, sambil mengusap-usap punggung Kris. Luhan juga bisa melihat beberapa murid —mostly the girls— yang sesekali telihat menghapus air matanya sambil menepukkan tangan mereka. Bahkan Sehun juga menangis saat itu.

Saat suara tepukan dari para audience mereda, terdengar alunan music dari loudspeaker. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun dan Chen - salah satu teman Luhan- naik ke atas panggung.

"Lagu ini, Luhan persembahkan untuk Guardian Angel yang dikirim Tuhan untuk Luhan selama ini. Saranghamnida, nae Appa!"

**.**

**Ssseul sseul haejin dwitmoseubi nat seoreo**

**Georeo ganeun naenae barabodaga**

**Geunyang nunmuri naseo**

**Geunyang ulgiman haesseo**

**Jigeum kkeot moreugo san naega miwoseo**

**.**

"Appa," panggil Luhan saat itu, saat tangisnya reda. "Mengapa Appa tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan?"

"Karena Appa tahu kalau Luhan sangat menyayangi Eomma. Appa tidak mau Luhan kecewa. Appa tidak mau Luhan bersedih. Karena Appa sangat menyayangi Luhan," jawab Kris.

**.**

**Apeseon taeyeonhan cheog utgiman haeseo**

**Hangsan nae apesseon ganghan cheog haesseo**

**Saenggag jocha motaesso**

**Anim julman arasseo**

**Sseul sseul han dwitmoseubeul mollatdeon geoya**

**.**

"Appa," panggilnya lagi. "Wae?" "Apa Appa tidak pernah membenci kehadiran Luhan yang telah memisahkan Appa dan Lay Ahjussi bahkan 2 kali?"

"Aniyo. Appa sama sekali tidak pernah membencimu, Lu. Berkali-kalipun, asalkan Luhannie bahagia, Appa akan melakukannya."

**.**

**Geuttaeneun mollatjyo neomuna eoryeotjyo**

**Nuguboda oeroul tende dagagaji mothaejyo**

**Ijeya aratjyo, jogeum neujeun geon anijyo**

**Neomuna hago sipeun mal, yeongwonhi saranghabnida**

**Nae ABEOJI**

**.**

"Appa," "Hmmm?" "Apa Appa membenci Eomma yang telah meninggalkan Appa begitu saja setelah semua pengorbanan Appa untuknya?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aniya. Yura pergi menuju kebahagiaannya. Dan Appa sama sekali tidak membencinya karena itu. Appa hanya marah padanya. Tapi bukan karena itu." "Lalu?"

"Karena dia meninggalkan Luhan yang sangat menyayanginya. Karena dia membuat anak Appa menangis."

**.**

**Hanchameul geureoke nal barabodaga**

**Dallyeogaseo geunyang ana beoryeosseo**

**Manyang ulgo sipeoseo, geu pume ulgo sipeoseo**

**Dangsinui gumaumi neomu seorowoseo**

**.**

**Geuttaeneun mollatjyo neomuna eoryeotjyo**

**Nuguboda oeroul tende dagagaji mothaejyo**

**Ijeya aratjyo, jogeum neujeun geon anijyo**

**Neomuna hago sipeun mal, yeongwonhi saranghabnida**

**Nae ABEOJI**

**.**

"Appa, tidakkah Appa marah pada Luhan atas semua sikap Luhan selama ini?" Luhan kembali terisak mengingat semua perbuatannya.

"Aniyo. Luhan tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Luhan masih terlalu muda untuk memahami semuanya saat itu. Dan Appa tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Karena itulah Luhan melakukan itu. Appa bisa memahaminya."

**.**

**Hansum han beon pug swimyeon da naajin deut sen cheog**

**Naegan boyeoyo geudaeui hareuji anheun nunmul**

**Sangcheo gadeughan gaseum ulji ankon apasseul hyungteo**

**Da naega mandeun geonde jakku haeyo wae geudae taseul**

**And your eyes showed you were tired, but you hid it such a liar**

**Ije naega ana julgeyo naega gidaedo dwaeyo**

**And your eyes showed you were tired, but you hid it such a liar**

**Geudaeneun yeongwonhan naui nopeun haneurieyo**

**.**

"Appa," Luhan menatap wajah Appanya. "Apa selama ini Luhan selalu membuat Appa sedih dan menangis? Maafkan Luhan yang tidak pernah menyadarinya Appa."

"Aniyo. Appa baik-baik saja. Bukankah sudah Appa bilang? Asalkan Luhan tidak meninggalkan Appa, Appa akan baik-baik saja."

"Arrasseo Appa. Luhan janji tidak akan meninggalkan Appa dan selalu membuat Appa tersenyum dan bangga pada Luhan."

**.**

**Geochireojin sone jureumin nun gae**

**Sseul sseul haejin dwitmoseub majeo**

**Nan igsughaji anhaseo**

**Naega geuraetnabwa apeuge haetnabwa**

**Dwidoraseon dwimoseub majeo Naega namgin jiman gataseo**

**.**

"Appa! Saat liburan nanti, Luhan ingin berlibur bersama Appa. Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan. "Hmmmm, tentu saja boleh. Haruskah kita berlibur ke luar Seoul? Luhan mau kemana? Haruskah kita ke pulau Jeju?"

"Eum," Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ke pulau Jeju juga boleh," jawabnya. "Arrasseo, kalau begitu kita akan ke pulau Jeju nanti, ne!" ujar Kris. "Kita juga bisa mengajak Lay Ahjussi kalau Appa mau," ucap Luhan. "Eh? Kau benar-benar tidak apa kalau mengajak Lay?" "Ne, the more the better kan?"

"Hmmm, kalau begitu, haruskah kita mengajaknya juga? Pemuda itu,, Siapa namanya ya? Apa itu Sehun?" tanya Kris menggoda Luhan. "Appaaaaa!" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya.

**.**

**Haejun ge eobtjiman, nan deurin ge hana eobtjiman**

**Neomuna hago sipeun mal, yeongwonhi saranghabnida**

**Nae ABEOJI**

**.**

"Appa!" panggil Luhan lagi.

"Ne?" tanya Kris.

"Appa, mianhaeyo. Gomawoyo. Geurigo—

Dia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

.

—Saranghae, Nae Appa!"

**~O.O~**

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Yo yo yoooooo, Liyya balik lagi membawa ff baru *padahal yang lama belom kelar*

Kali ini masih bersama HunHan dan sedikit kolaborasi dari KrAy, tapi bukan romance yaaa. Ini ff bergenre SAD yang pertama Liyya buat. Eotte? Pasti SAD nya gagal kan yaaaa!?

#nangisdipelukanLuhan

#Plakk

Mianhae kalau ada yang menunggu 'The One'. Entah kenapa, Liyya kehilangan inspirasi dan semangat menulis untuk ff itu. Tapi tenang aja, tetep Liyya lanjutin kok. Hanya saja, butuh kesabaran ^_^

Anyways, Liyya pengen tahu gimana pendapat Eonnie, Oppa, Chingu, n Saeng semua setelah membacanya. So, mind to Review?

**#Kiss N Hug **reader satu-satu ^_^


End file.
